The Sorrow of Losing a Friend
by FrozenMagic
Summary: "No! Don't leave me!" Miley said sobbing holding her boyfriend's werewolf form tightly. "It's not worth it. He's gone." Sirius said softly with tears coming down. Going to be Revised!


The Sorrow of Losing a Friend

Summary: "No! Don't leave me!" Miley said sobbing holding her boyfriend's werewolf form tightly. "It's not worth it. He's gone." Sirius said softly with tears coming down.

Disclaimers I don't own anyone you recognize. This is actually based on a RP I'm doing with a few friends and Jen, Maggie, Emily are theirs I own Miley.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The beginning of the End<p>

Remus pushed away his plate as he sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner. His stomach twisted sickeningly and his face was a pale green. Tonight was 'the night'. The night he would transform at the full moon. He groaned, he had only hours left before he would be savagely ripping apart the insides of the Shrieking Shack.

Lily Evans smiled softly at Remus and understood why he was being a little nervous. She knew she would have panic if she had to go to the Shrieking shack one time a month. Not to mention being a werewolf! What if you'd hurt your friends? She shook the terrible thought away and turned to Jen McHill and Emily Thompson instead. "What are you planning to do tonight?" She asked nonchalantly, smiling.

"I don't know, probably just sitting in the common room." Jen said, and chuckled a little. "And what about you two?" She asked, grinning at Emily and Lily.

Emily sighed as she glanced at Remus sadly, "Worry most probably. I hate it when Remus transforms, I always worry so much..." She said, glancing at Sirius and feeling her heart sink. What if something happened to them?

Maggie Jacobs Lupin rushed into the Hall, and spotted a seat next to Lily "Good evening everyone!" but at the gloomy looks on their faces realized that it was the full moon. "He's transforming tonight isn't he?" she asked softly.

Jen bit her lip. She hadn't given a thought about Remus' 'trips' to the Shrieking shack until Emily reminded her. She sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But hey, they've made it a hundred times before. Why should this time be different?" She asked, sounding more sure than she actually was.

Maggie sighed, "I suppose..." but she trailed off fidgeting with a blonde strand of hair. she glanced nervously at James and Sirius...

Emily shuddered and shook her head. "I don't know. I just...have a bad feeling about tonight." She said, her voice uncertain and trembling a little.

Remus heard the girls beside him whispering about the full moon and gulped. He felt panicky, but knew he must contain his stress that made him want to scream.

"Oh, hey Maggie." Lily said, trying to sound happy. She smiled at her, and was glad that Maggie had lightened up the somewhat sad mood.

"Hey, Maggie. Yep, tonight's the night." Jen said/whispered, smiling at Maggie.

Emily smiled halfheartedly at Maggie, trying her very best to make an effort to look calm. "Hey Maggie." She gulped, "Yep, it is." She whispered nervously.

Jen sighed at Emily's words about her feeling. "Why do you think something will happen? It's bound to be a good evening. It's a warm night, you can't see a cloud anywhere, and is it just me, or is the Lake shining more than usually.?" She said, shrugging at her last words.

"That's just you." Lily said, and couldn't help but smile.

Maggie giggled glad for some distraction, "And the whomping willow is particularly whompy today" she joked.

Emily laughed nervously, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling..." She said, her stomach churning uncomfortably.

Jen shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. Sometimes I get the feeling that something will go terribly wrong." She said, smiling at Emily. "It usually goes great." She added. Lily couldn't help smiling a little at Jen's words.

Miley Munroe walked into the Great Hall for dinner and sat between Remus and Lily. "Good evening." She said smiling and then she noticed something strange about Remus but then realized what night it was. "Tonight's the night isn't it?" She whispered silently to her boyfriend.

"Yes." Remus nodded sadly.

"Be safe...please?" Miley whispered to him softly.

"I will, don't worry." Remus said.

"If anything should happen..." Miley started to say but Remus cut her off.

"Miley, I've transformed before, so why should tonight be any different?" He asked her.

"I-I just don't want anything to happen to you." Miley said softly. She had already lost her parents in a car crash before and her Grandparents had died before and she now lived a horrible life at an Orphanage. She knew she shouldn't worry about something like this...but then why is she tonight? Maybe she had a feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"It'll be alright." Remus said assuring her.

"Good, then you won't miss out on our date I have planned after the full moon." Miley said smiling at him and Remus chuckled at her.

"Hi Miley." Emily said noticing her.

"Hey Em," Miley said back smiling at her friend.

"Hi Miley." Lily said smiling at her.

"Hey Lily," She said smiling at her best friend.

"Hey Miley." Maggie said smiling at her brother's girlfriend.

"Hey Miles." Jen said. "What's up?"

"Oh just worried about tonight." Miley said.

"Aren't we all." Emily said.

"Don't you guys get this feeling every full moon?" Sirius asked, trying to reassure. "I think it's going to be only as awful as it usually is, and we'll all help him like we usually do. Right Prongs?" Sirius finished. He always got jittery as well, but he was confident he wouldn't let Remus down. They never did. They always had a blast and it took his mind off the shrieking shack.

"Right Padfoot." James said grinning at Sirius.

Emily sighed, "Yes, I suppose but tonight just feels...worse. Different somehow." She shuddered and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just being stupid, I know I am." She said glumly, noticing Remus twist his hands together in his lap nervously.

"I know how you feel Emily. I'm worried for Remus here." Miley said.

"You're not being stupid guys! You're just being careful!" Lily said, smiling reassuringly at Emily and Miley

"That's a good thing." Jen added, shrugging, and grinned kindly at Emily, putting her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Remus' eyes darted around the Great Hall anxiously. The truth was, he too had a bad feeling about tonight. Miley noticed this and held onto his hand and rubbed it.

Emily smiled gratefully at Lily and Jen. "Thanks, I still think I'm being a little too superstitious though." She said with a chuckle.

Miley chuckled at this. "I'm not being superstitious just worried."

"Did I say stupid? I didn't mean stupid! You know me. I just can't handle it when it gets too intense." Sirius switched to an undertone, "And I try to stay positive for Remus, in any case. He worries enough for all of us, but then I'd probably do the same thing, if it was me." And he turned to look at Miley. "And you should be positive about this anyways! You're his girlfriend."

"Geez thanks Sirius." Miley said rolling her eyes at him.

Emily smiled at Sirius and laughed a little, "Its fine, I understand." She said forgivingly, but still a little sad. But it was not because she felt 'stupid'. It was because the dark feeling she felt about tonight still caused her stomach to churn.

Remus hear Sirius' words but did not say anything, no words would form on his tongue. He stayed silent.

Jen smiled softly at Emily before slipping out of her seat as Dumbledore sent them to bed. She waved a careful 'good bye' to the Marauders, and walked beside Lily and Emily.

Maggie got up and headed to Gryffindor after she said goodbye to the others. "Be careful Remus." She whispered silently to herself. She turned and headed straight to Gryffindor.

Emily departed the Marauders nervously and headed up to the Gryffindor common room with Jen and Lily. "I hope so." She whispered.

Miley kissed Remus goodnight and then smiled. She had a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong. She just didn't know when.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well hope you guys like the chapter! This is my first Marauders Era story so please be nice? My friends and I are working really hard on this to make this an awesome RPStory. So anyways hope you all like it! Until next time. Read and Review!  
><strong>


End file.
